Gravity Manipulation
The ability to manipulate gravity. Sub-power of Fundamental Forces Manipulation. Also Called * Gravitation Manipulation * Gravitational Fields Manipulation * Gravitational Manipulation * Graviton Manipulation * Gravitokinesis * Gravity Control * Gravikinesis * Gyrokinesis * Tensor Field Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate gravitation, a natural phenomenon by which all physical bodies attract each other, and gravitons, hypothetical elementary particles that mediate the force of gravitation. User can bend gravity to make the environment very “heavy” or “light”, cause objects to “fall” toward another object instead of the earth (“nexus inducing”), flatten objects, and generate miniature black holes to compress objects into oblivion. They can repel and attract matter and energy regardless of its mass or move objects in a manner similar to telekinesis. Offensive uses of this power include repulsing people or objects with such force to shatter practically anything, increasing gravity to crush or immobilize opponents, decreasing it to render them defenseless, or surrounding one's body in a gravitational field to amplify physical strength. Defensive uses include creating a gravitational force-field to repel all manner of attacks or anchoring oneself to the ground. Four Interactive Forces This power is the manipulation of one of the four interactive forces; the other 3 being: * Electromagnetism Manipulation * Strong Force Manipulation * Weak Force Manipulation Applications * Gravitation Adaptation * Gravity Attacks * Gravity Constructs * Gravity Defiance * Gravitational Energy Manipulation * Gravity Generation ** Decrease/Reduce/Remove gravity: *** Flight Manipulation by controlling the gravity around the user and other objects. *** Gravitational Upforce drastically decreases the gravity in a certain area. *** Gyrokinetic Flight which can also affect other things. *** Simulate extreme strength and agility by making things easier to lift and carry. *** White Hole Creation to release things from oblivion. ** Increase gravity: *** Black Hole Creation to suck things into oblivion. *** Crushing things by enveloping them with a gravity field. *** Gravitational Downforce increases gravity drastically in a certain area. *** Immobility by using gravity to adhere oneself to the ground. *** Weight Manipulation ** Floortilting to shift the direction gravity draws: *** Orbital Force Manipulation * Gravity Immunity * Gravity Imprisonment * Gravitational Singularity Generation * Gyro-Telekinesis * Personal Gravity Techniques * Black Hole Manipulation * Black Hole Physiology * Gravity Aura * Gravity Mimicry * Gravity Well Creation * Gyrokinetic Combat * Meteor Summoning * Portal Interface * Wallcrawling - redirect one's personal gravity, allowing movement on walls and/or ceilings. Variations * Meta Gravity Manipulation Associations * Darkness Manipulation possess the ability to absorb any and everything, even light, in a manner similar to increased gravity. * Dark Matter Manipulation interacts only through gravity. * Density Manipulation by controlling gravitons user can manipulate their own molecular density, by affecting various particles with this aspect one can make themselves and/or make objects they touch physically impermissible or virtually indestructible. ** Size Manipulation by using gravity to affect the respective mass of both subjects; users can shunt or absorb additional mass in order to make things grow bigger or smaller. ** Mass Manipulation through shunting and withdrawing mass one can alter the heft of anything through the same means as altering physical permissibility while still retaining its phy. properties. * Nature Manipulation - gravity is a natural force/phenomena. * Light Absorption through the gravitational pull. * Space-Time Manipulation/Space-Time Distortion by using high gravity to distort them. ** Alternate Matter Materialization ** Time Acceleration/Time Reduction/Time Stopping ** Wormhole Creation *** Dimensional Link *** Energylock Manipulation * Star Creation - through inverting the nature of either a white or black hole before it's evolution. ** Star Destruction *** Supernova Inducement - the end result of a dying star releasing its retained destructive power. Limitations * May be unable to create gravity, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. ** May be useless in areas with no gravity (not much of an issue though since technically anywhere even space has gravity). * As they can control their own gravity, users of Personal Gravity are either immune or highly resistant. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * Gravity is the weakest of the fundamental forces, so this power may lose out against manipulations of the other forces. * As gravity is the result of warped space-time, users of Spatial-Temporal Lock or Space-Time Manipulation may affect/be unaffected. * Users of Gravity Negation or Physical Force Immunity can ignore gravity. Known Users See Also Gravity Master. Literature Comics/Cartoons Known Objects * Fatal Attraction (Buso Renkin) * Grav-Con Unit (Final Fantasy XIII) * Taishaku Kaiten (Flame of Recca) * Gravity Gun (Half-Life) * Automatons (Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere) * Ark of the Cosmos (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) * Gravity Rod (Fablehaven) * 10-ton Weight (Kamen Rider Drive) * Kanohi Garai (Bionicle) * Gravity simulators (Doctor Who) * Phantom Arm (Saint Seiya Ω) * Jūbakuraizanba (Saint Seiya Ω) * Sidestick (UQ Holder) Gallery TV/Film cloverking.png|With his cybernetic implants, Clover King of J.A.K.Q. is able to control gravity to amplify his physical strength Gravattack_usando_sus_poderes.png|Gravattack (Ben 10) Ultron_Anti_Gravity_Tech.png|Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe) possesses the Chitauri's anti-gravity technology, which he can use to generate and manipulate gravitational fields. S.T.-Graviturtle.gif|Graviturtle (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) Massive.jpg|Massive (Loonatics Unleashed) Yaya Yah.png|Yaya Yah (Boboiboy) can manipulate gravity. Manga/Anime GutsThrownBack.png|Griffith/Femto (Berserk) using gravity power to throw Guts away. File:Fatal_Attraction's_Gravitational_Control.gif|Victor Powered (Buso Renkin) using his Fatal Attraction to manipulate the gravity field around him, crushing his adversaries. File:Graviton_Bombing.png|Hatsuya Kaitabi (A Certain Scientific Railgun) can accelerate gravitons to change aluminum objects into explosive devices through extreme compression and a subsequent release of energy. File:Michael_Gravity.png|Michael (Alive: The Final Evolution) can manipulate gravity, inflicting pressure damage and lifting heavy objects, as well as causing air in the body to expand and rupturing lungs. File:Maro_Gravity.jpg|Maro (Black Cat) can a high-gravitational field that shields him from bullets, enhancing his fists, crushing the area, or forming his Gravity Bomb. File:Kurohitsugi.gif|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) using the Kurohitsugi at around 1/3 of its true power, which creates a torrent of gravity enough to injure a captain such as Komamura. File:Full_Power_Kurohitsugi.gif|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) using the full power of the Kurohitsugi, which generates a black spiritual coffin with a powerful torrent of gravity, enough to distort space and time and atomize a person. File:Eshi's_Gravity_Chains.png|Eshi (D.Gray-Man) forming chains out of dark matter, which allows him to manipulate the gravity field around anything the chains are bound to. It is strong enough to lock off a time-reversing ability. File:Joker's_Gravity_Field.png|Joker (Flame of Recca) using his Taishaku Kaiten to create a gravity field, either increasing or decreasing the force on the specific area. File:Gravita_della_Terra.png|Enma Kozato (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) forming his Gravita della Terra, with each gravity sphere's destructive power equal to that of a star. File:Shinra_Tensei.png|Nagato (Naruto) using Shinra Tensei to control the repulsive force of gravity, deflecting a barrage of kunai. There is basically a 5-seconds interval between usage. File:Bansho_Tenin.JPG|Nagato (Naruto) using Banshō Ten'in to control the attractive force of gravity, dragging Kakashi towards the Asura Path's tail. It has the same 5-seconds interval as its counterpart, Shinra Tensei. File:Chibaku_Tensei_Orb.png|Nagato generating a small singularity of gravity to form his Chibaku Tensei, causing debris to be dragged in and to form a small planetary body. File:Tengai_Shinsei.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) controls gravity with his Rinnegan, which allows him the divine-level feat of dragging meteors from space to inflict catastrophic damage. File:Dusclops'_void_of_darkness.png|Dusclops (Pokemon Adventures) forming a void of darkness, which generates powerful gravitational forces to suck everything into its empty body. File:Brago.jpg|Brago and Sherry's (Zatch Bell!) spells allow them to manipulate gravity File:Yami_Yami_no_Mi.png|Marshall D. Teach (One Piece) generating his darkness, which is an intense gravitational force that absorbs and devours all matter into it with crushing results. However, it is also the only Logia-type Devil fruit element that does not grant Elemental Intangibility as gravity only draws things in. File:Blackhole.gif|Marshall D. Teach (One Piece) using his Black Hole to create a powerful torrent of gravity to suck in everything around him. File:Fujitora1.JPG|Issho (One Piece) increases gravity around a certain area to make the ground cave in, creating a massive crater while crushing his foes. meteor block.gif|Issho Fujitora (One Piece) uses reverse gravity to repel a falling meteor. File:Chinsei_Kokuten_Kyu.png|Chinmei (Samurai Deeper Kyo) manipulating gravity to form a singularity, the Chinsei Kokuten Kyu, in his hand. File:Gravity_Slash.png|Chinmei can also form gravity into arc-shaped blades to cut through his targets. File:Great Spirit Black Hole.JPG|The Great Spirit (Shaman King) controlling the gravity that was leftover from its Supernova attack, condensing it into a singularity to form a black hole, which sucks in everything with no chance of return. Libra's_Gravity_Magic.gif|Libra (Fairy Tail) can alter either her target's gravity or her own. Gravedad_Comprimida.gif|Bluenote Stinger (Fairy Tail) uses Gravity Magic. C-Moon.png|Enrico Pucci's Stand's evolved form, C-Moon (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) allows him to control gravity. SO_Chapter_142_Cover_B.jpg|C-Moon uses his power to make gravity sideways. SO Chapter 145 Cover B.jpg|Pucci uses C-Moon to send a NASA Space Shuttle down to the Earth. Akane_Gravity_Core.gif|Akane Sakurada (Castle Town Dandelion) using her Gravity Core power. Comics File:Alex_Power.png|Alex Power/Zero-G (Marvel Comics) the oldest of the Power Pack can negate gravity to fly or increase it for more powerful striking attacks. Graviton.jpg|Graviton (Marvel) claims to be the master of gravity Geo-Force.jpg|Geo Force (DC Comics) can manipulate both gravity and earth Reach.JPG|Reach (DC) is a metahuman that can control gravity Freefall.jpg|Freefall (Gen^13) gravity powers are limited, but useful Thevulture.jpg|With his gravity harness, Adrian Toomes (The Vulture) gains the ability to fly along with strength that rivals that of Spider-man Theblob.png|With his immense mass, the Blob is able to generate a personal gravity field that anchors him in place. Video Games File:Gravity_Bomb.png|The Gravity Bomb (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) generates a powerful torrent of gravity that devours and destroys everything. It derives from Bulzeeb's gravity manipulating powers. File:Gravity_Generator.png|BHB's Gravity Generator (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) generates dark matter by controlling gravity, which slowly causes massive devastation on the galaxy. FFRK_The_Hanging_Edge_FFXIII.png|Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) uses a Grav-Con Unit to manipulate gravity, allowing her to perform feats of superhuman agility and survive falls from great heights. File:Gravity-rush-screenshots.jpg|Kat (Gravity Rush) using gravity to levitate herself and the people within her range. She can also use it to make leaps and levitation. File:Gravityg.jpg|Gu Xinyue (Magic to Win) generating gravity to keep himself from getting sucked into the black hole. File:Gravity_Well.png|Mega Man X (Mega Man X3) creating a Gravity Well, a sphere that exudes a powerful gravitational field to suppress and crush the enemies. File:Heavy_Wave_Slash.png|Zero (Mega Man X8) using Heavy Wave Slash, a gravity-charged blade, capable of bypassing any shields. File:Ryu Hayabusa Art of the Piercing Void.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) manipulating gravity to use the Art of the Piercing Void, forming a defense-piercing black hole. File:JetHawk.png|Jet the Hawk (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) gains the Ark of Cosmos, allowing him to control gravity, which he uses to boost his speed of his Extreme Gear. Gravitar.jpg|Gravitar (Champions Online) have the power to control gravity. MM5-GravityHold-Art1.jpg|Mega Man (Mega Man 5) using Gravity Hold Biolizard Sonic Generations.png|Biolizard (Sonic the Hedgehog) Baal_H.png|Baal (Valkyrie Crusade) can manipulate gravity. Orbit H.png|Orbit (Valkyrie Crusade) has absolute control over gravity. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Gravity-Based Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries